Bloodwyn
Bloodwyn - a character from Gothic and Gothic II: Night of the Raven. He is a Guard in the Old Camp, and after the fall of barrier - Raven's bandit. Personality and traits Bloodwyn is a brutal and ruthless man, who is ready to do everything in order to gain power or to get benefits. He is not afraid of exploiting people and using them as slaves. He is greedy and selfish. He is ready to resort to blackmailing and even a murder if this will help him reach his goal. On top of that he is very agressive and can be easily angered. Gothic The Hero meets Bloodwyn when he is patrolling his section of the camp. On first glance he seems nice and sympathetic, he's offering protection for a little financial help. If Hero refuses to pay, he will get attacked by Herek, then by Grim and 2 other Diggers, all sent by Bloodwyn. However if Hero pays him, he will want another 10 ore nuggets everyday. In later chapters the old camp is closed and Bloodwyn is guarding the southern gate. After being approached, he will attack the Hero. Before Gothic II: Night of the Raven Bloodwyn joined Raven's bandits, along with other convicts who survived and escaped the colony. Former convicts settle down on the swamp of Jarkendar. Raven makes Bloodwyn his right hand man, which makes him even more agressive and arrogant than before. After discovering the tomb and receiving full control over the gold mine from Raven, he orders the slaves kidnapped from Khorinis to start mining gold. As Raven's right hand, he is allowed to enter the temple of Adanos. Gothic II: Night of the Raven "You can't defeat me, I'm Raven's best friend! His right hand!" ―Bloodwyn Garaz reveals that Bloodwyn can be easily angered, and once he loses his temper, it negatively affects his fighting skills. After The Hero clears out the cave full of gold, Bloodwyn comes out of the temple to check it out. This is where he meets The Hero again. He starts to brag about him being better, and that he survived the fall of the barrier untouched. That does not impress the Nameless Hero, who successfuly brings the the former guard down. The conversation ends, Bloodwyn loses his temper and attacks The Hero, but he loses and dies. Showing his head to the guard of the Temple of Adanos will scare him, after which he lets the Nameless Hero in. The key found on Bloodwyn's body fits into the chest inside the temple, where he can find the Armor of Raven's guard. ‍ ‍ ‍ ‍ ‍ ‍ ‍ ‍ Trivia *If The Hero keeps his decapitated head up until the Chapter VI, it will get completely rotten. *In Gothic, if Bloodwyn is killed before Chapter IV, then later the guards of the southern gate won't attack the player. *During his conversation with The Hero at the gold mine, he can be provoked (he will respond with "AARGH! You miserable dog!") and he will lose 5 strength points and 25 HP for each provocation. He can be provoked a total of 3 times. pl:Bloodwyn Category:Guards Category:Characters from Gothic